You Are So Much Trouble
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Okay. Pretty normal day. rearranged the house, went shopping, looked through my wardrobe, beat up Jacob for beating up Leah, and watched T.V. Yep. Pretty normal day for me.


**HEY! I still have writers block and I wrote this on a whim when I read a Jasper/Leah story earlier. My main pairings for Twilight that contain Leah are Blackwater, Callwater, Lealice, Reah (Rosalie & Leah), EdLeah, and JaspLeah. I don't really like the others. No offense to those who like the other pairings. Anyway, I wrote this since I was bored. READ ONE OF MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS!**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Femslash. Which means girlxgirl, lesbians and all that. Mentions of Jakeward and Jaseth (Jasper & Seth)**

**Summary: Okay. Pretty normal day. Rearanged the house, went shopping, looked through my wardrobe, beat up Jacob for beating up Leah, and watched T.V. Yep. Pretty normal day for me.**

* * *

><p>I was sorting through my warobe when I smelt the smell of wet dog and lilac. Then I heard the door open and close. Leah, Seth, and Jacob were here. I smiled and sprinted downstairs using my special vampiric speed. Yay for vampirism! When I got there in probably 2 seconds, I saw that Leah was glaring at Jacob and Jacob was hiding behind his boyfriend and my brother, Edward. Seth was laughing his butt off in my ex-husband's lap. I bounced my way over to Leah.<p>

"Hi, baby!" I exclaimed. Leah's face softened, but not by much. She glanced at me, but then continued to glare at Jacob.

"Jacob, what did you do this time?" Esme asked from the kitchen. She and Carlisle walked into the living room where the scene took place.

"Um, I kind of...um." Jacob struggled with words. As I looked over my girlfriend, I noticed that her right arm and side looked black and blue.

"Oh my gosh! Leah, what happened to you?" I yelled as I went to hug Leah. I avoided her bruised side and kissed her on the cheek.

"What happened to me? What happened to me?" Leah yelled. Jacob cringed and hid more behind Edward who tried to protect him from my she-wolf's rage.

"Seth and I were racing to your house and this idiot decided to blindside me. I ran through at least 7 trees and a boulder. Now my whole right side feels ridiculously hurt like I had been beat with a sledge hammer. And if my 'alpha' takes one more step towards me, then I will break his whole body so bad, that Carlisle will not be able to fix him." I turned slowly to the culprit. Edward and Jasper widened their eyes at me and started to walk towards me, very slowly.

"Alice, do not get out of control." Jasper said slowly. I knew he could feel the murderous intent that I had and Edward could read my thoughts of burning Jacob on a stake.

"Jacob." I said calmly. Jacob looked at me terrified. Everyone was quiet. I smiled slowly and Jacob's fear intensified. I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes?" Jacob asked. I could see Leah smirk beside me.

"Run." I commanded as my lips pulled back in a sneer and my eyes turned from melted gold to black. Jacob froze for a second then bolted out of the house with me on his tail. Everyone else followed to make sure I didn't kill him. Jake phased and sped up. With my visions, I knew where he turned and where he was heading. He was hoping that if he could make it to La Push than maybe he could be safe.

* * *

><p><span>4 Hours And Many Visions Later<span>

"You didn't have to hit so hard, Alice." Jacob complained as he sat on the kitchen counter as Carlisle tried to reset the bones I had broken. I smirked from my place on the floor with Leah asleep in my lap.

"Don't make me answer that, Jacob." I said as I continued to stroke my she-wolf's face. She was so peaceful when she slept. Her bruises had cleared up after Carlisle broke and reset her bones. The wolf gene took over after that. Long story short, Jacob hadn't made it to La Push because Paul was on patrol and he wouldn't let Jacob pass so I had to chase him up to the mountains and beat him. I was satisfied with the outcome of the damage. Four broken ribs, a fractured ankle, two bones in his arm were broke and I think he wouldn't be able to walk for a couple more hours since I broke both of his legs. Edward was obviously not happy that I had beaten his mate. I think he might try and get me back sometime, but I'll know anyway.

"And that is why I hate you, Alice." my mind-reading brother responded to my thoughts. I stuck my tongue out at him and watched as Leah started to stir in my arms.

"Why are you all so loud? I'm trying to sleep." Leah grumbled as she sat up. Everyone laughed at her, but carried on with what they were doing.

"Sis. You know you cause a lot of trouble." Seth said from his place on the couch. Leah stood up and went over to him. They stared at each other for a minute and then Leah put him in a headlock.

"Yeah. I know." my she-wolf answered. Leah and Seth played around a bit when Emmett burst through the door.

"Hello family! We are home!" Emmett bellowed. We all stopped and stared at him. Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

"They know, Emmett." she said as she ran upstairs to put down shopping bags. She appeared a second later and stared at Jacob.

"What, barbie?" Jacob asked. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the name, but shrugged.

"I was just wondering who kicked you butt and why?" she said.

"Well, I have a joke for you and then I will answer your question." Jacob said smirking. We all rolled our eyes. Here we go again. Leah came back over to me and sat down in my lap, getting comfortable for the show.

"Three blondes were walking through the forest when they came upon a set of tracks. The first blonde said, "Those are deer tracks." The second blonde said, "No, those are elk tracks. "The third blonde said, "You're both wrong, those are moose tracks." The blondes were still arguing when the train hit them." Jacob said. Rosalie stared blankly at him.

"You know how many times I've heard that one." Rosalie said.

"No and I don't wanna know." Jacob said. Rosalie glared at him.

"Now that you had your episode of stupidity, are you going to tell me who beat you up and why?" Rosalie asked. Jacob smiled and shook his head. Leah chuckled and I kissed her temple.

"Seth is right you know." I whispered to her. I felt her shiver in my arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to look at me. I barely noticed the sound of Rosalie and Jacob fighting in the background.

"You are a lot of trouble." I whispered as I placed my lips on top of hers.


End file.
